Capturing Love
by klcm
Summary: Garcia realises her actions are a result of one thing so she sets about wooing Morgan
1. My Bad

Disclaimer you meanie! I don't own a thing!

A/N: This is for the awesome Emzypemzy... =) Enjoy it!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter One -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"What did you do Penelope?" JJ asked as she sat down on the couch and looked at her red headed friend as she sobbed her heart out. "Why has Kevin packed up and go... he's done it before, what's to say he won't just come back again?"

"Because this time..." She chocked on tears. "This time I messed things up." She said and more tears flew down her already mascara marred cheeks.

"How did you mess it up though?" Emily tried to understand but was falling short. "C'mon Pen, you need to let us in."

Penelope shook her head. "I knew things were getting bad between us but I didn't know I'd be capable of doing that." She muttered to herself. "I guess when Kevin told me I'm gonna live lonely without him he wasn't wrong."

"PENELOPE!" The pair yelled at her and she jumped and looked at either one of them. "Now calm it and tell us!" JJ said in a calm voice.

"I..." She felt embarrassed now. "I called him Derek." She then sobbed again. "Nearing 2 years of being with _Kevin_ and I called him Derek while we made love." She ran her hands into her hair and gripped it in frustration. "I'm a fully grown woman what the hell is wrong with me?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? You can't say that!" Penelope yelled as she got up and paced. "Derek..." She laughed in disbelief, laughed at the thoughts in her head. "Oh yeah, talk about lead balloon moment."

"Penelope..." JJ's voice broke Penelope's angry and humiliated rant. "Do you love Derek?"

"Yeah PG. Are you in love with Derek?" Emily asked as her and JJ sat and watched their friends face, the tears began, the emotions bubbled.

Since the word Baby Girl, Penelope had been caught in a love bubble. She'd pushed her way through it though. Derek Morgan kind of men went for Tyra Banks kind of women. It was logical. They went for their equal. He'd tried it on with Agent Todd and he'd tried to get something going with Tamara Barnes. Both were similar but a complete opposite of what Penelope was. It crushed her heart. She thought it was a stupid crush. Something she'd get over. But she never did. She continued to fall head over heels for him.

"I've tried so hard not to be." Was all she said as she backed up and slid down the wall. "God have I tried not to love him." She pulled her knees up to her chest, her hands together in almost a praying like manner and she pushed them to her lips.

JJ and Emily looked at one another and frowned, they were hurting for their friend right now. They got up and went over to Penelope, each sitting either side of her. "Look Pen, this is what you need to do. You need to tell him. The only way you can start anew, with or without him is by him knowing how you feel."

"I can't do that." She told them feebly. "He never dances with anyone like me. Never steps near them in a bar. I told him once men like him never cross a smoky bar for some like me and later that night I wound up shot." She told them and she wiped the tears away. "That's why I can't ever, ever go there."

"Penelope..." Emily began.

"Don't you see it?" Penelope yelled with a quiver to her voice. "Derek Morgan has a type! Like everyone does! My type is a man like Derek. Derek's type is a woman that's tall, slender, has long wavy brown hair and has his skin tone. I don't fit into that anywhere." She put her head back to the wall and sucked in a shaky breath. "I can't believe I screwed up this bad."

"That's because you've got it bad." JJ told her with thick agreement from Emily. "You are gonna listen to us. We'll be here to help you every step of the way. Derek's already noticed something's not right with you. Kevin's been gone 2 weeks now and you're wallowing." JJ looked at Emily for help.

"Us 3 don't wallow for men."

"You 2 don't..." Penelope tried to correct.

"Us 3 don't wallow for men." Emily restated and Penelope looked at her with sad eyes. "You're gonna pick yourself up and leave the pity party behind and you're gonna let Derek in when he tries."

"That doesn't mean you have to tell him you love him honey." JJ told her in a calm tone. "That means that you'll remake your relationship and you can show him that you, Penelope Garcia, can woo a man."

"Woo Derek Morgan?" Penelope sniffled as she absorbed what her friends were telling her.

"That's right. You're gonna offer up dates, drinking sessions, football matches, picnics, movies, going for ice cream, anything to spend time with him. You can be at his beck and call if you so wish. Just let him know that you are back as a constant in his life."

"Let him latch on. He loves you as it is Pen, he just needs a kick."

"What about other women? I'm going to be in competition."

"He won't go off if he's out with you. That's a dead certain match." Emily told her with a smile. "But now we're gonna go get food, you're going to go for a bath and then get in comfier clothes and we'll be back."

"What would I do without you two?" Penelope asked them with a small smile. "Thank you."

"Just remember PG, you said his name for a reason so don't you dare give up. If Penelope Garcia wants something she doesn't stop for anything, not even for the government." Emily reminded her as her and JJ pulled her off the floor.

"Go clean yourself of post break up." JJ said and hugged her before going to the door; Emily disappeared and put the bath on. "Sorted." JJ chimed with a smile and left the apartment, Emily in hot pursuit.

"Extra bubbles, extra hot and now let's heat it up more." She said and pulled her phone out and dialled a number, walking out she smiled. "Hey Morgan, you free?"

A while later JJ and Emily were staking out and watching as Derek turned up, parked and got out before rushing up to the apartment doors and entering the main lobby of the building. "Phase one complete." JJ commented and her and Emily high fived one another and sat back and waited.

Derek looked at the door in front of him, he hadn't been here much lately, if at all in the past 2 months. Heck him and Penelope had fallen apart after Alaska. The opposite of what should've happened. That case had altered Penelope more than he had originally feared. He knocked; he was hoping this would be his opening to getting her back. He needed his best friend back.

Even though she had a thorough pep talk from both Emily and JJ she still didn't see her day brightening up. Her eyes were aching from so much crying and she had a pounding headache. She opened the door hoping it'd be food but there in front of her stood Derek. "Oh." Was all she managed and her stomach flipped.

"Is that all I get?" He asked with a teasing grin and he looked her over. "Why you crying baby girl?"

"It's nothing." She said and looked around, shit, her living room screamed pity party but she couldn't leave him there on the door. "Wanna come in or was this a fly by visit?"

"I think we need to talk." Penelope didn't argue with that, she just walked away from the door and went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple, she knew food wasn't coming anytime soon now. "Jeez Baby, what the hell happened?"

"No idea." She told him and she took a bite from the apple, finding it inadequate to her taste she put it on the side and walked towards him. "Me and Kevin broke up."

"So that's what's got you walking around like a ghost in the office?" He said and approached her. "Want a hug?" He was her hesitate. "We're not that far off friends now are we?" Penelope looked down and wiped a tear before taking his arms. "He wasn't worth it if he was gonna do this. Why did the arsehole leave? He wasn't seeing some else was he? Because if he did I'd..."

"Close enough." Penelope said calmly, she felt like the cheater in her relationship with Kevin. She just wanted to stay there in Derek's arms forever. She took in a deep breath and withdrew herself from his arms. Here went nothing. "If you're free, wanna grab lunch tomorrow?" She asked him and he looked her over, she felt much like a cheating rebound girl now. "I miss you that's all."

"Well then how about we do lunch and dinner?" Penelope brightened up at that idea and nodded.

This was the start.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter One -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Lemme know what you think =)


	2. One More Try

Disclaimer you meanie! I don't own a thing!

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! It means a lot!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Two -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

In the weeks that quickly followed the reunion of Derek and Penelope things seemed almost perfect but Penelope could feel new needs taking over. She couldn't tell him she loved him. Not just yet. She didn't feel right, they were still working out a few kinks in their friendship with one another but it seemed to be relationships were the only grey patches they had.

Derek knew Penelope wasn't being all up and truthful with him about her breakup with Kevin. There was something about her eyes when she said it had all ended amicably and it was what they both wanted. He could feel the deceit coming from that statement and things just didn't sit right but he supposed it was her right and if it was too painful then fair play to her, she deserved to preserve a bit of herself but one way or the other he would find out the truth.

Penelope walked into work that day completely oblivious. Her and Derek now had a weekly movie night back in full swing, and tried, if there wasn't a case, to have lunch together. Things were ticking along nicely. Smoothly. Perfectly. She was walking to her office, ignoring the bullpen and it's occupants and just went straight to her office that day.

JJ and Emily had gotten up and rushed after her before Derek had the chance; they wanted gossip, an update even. It'd been over 3 months since that night and they wanted to see some change.

Derek had gotten up to follow his best friend but fell back when the giggling females on their team got up and near enough sprinted from the room. He sighed and just went back to his work.

"Well PG, what do you call this? First time being late?" Emily said as she slid to one side of the door frame, JJ flanking the other. Both immediately saw their friend's tense demeanour. "What's happened?"

"It's nothing." Penelope feigned and unlocked her office and threw her bag down and turned her computers on. She was then spun around on her heels and was facing the pair. "I went shopping last night and saw Kevin."

"Yeah..." JJ prompted.

"I really didn't realise I'd wasted my time on someone so nasty and... and malicious." She said with evident anger that seemed to dissolve as she got the weight off her chest. "He called me a whore, in his words exactly 'I didn't realise I got with a worthless whore that doesn't know I love you when she says it', that's word perfect by the way." Her eyes glistened then. "I royally screwed up girlies."

JJ and Emily temporary saw red. "He had no right to call you that and you have no right to back track to that place in life." JJ told her and held Penelope's eye contact. "You're making good on our plan."

"But I'm not." Penelope told them frustrated. "It's harder to tell him now then it was. It's clearly obvious that he's in it for a platonic friendship."

"We need coffee and a break."

"I just got here."

"And there's no heavy work but the guys are getting files done and you can't focus when you're like this." Emily told her and pulled Penelope into the bullpen and into the kitchenette, from there she was pushed into a chair and found JJ and Emily sitting opposite her a cup of coffee going her way.

"This is pointless."

"Since when was Penelope Garcia a giver upper?" JJ asked her pointedly and raised eyebrow. "Way I see it is that Lynch has knocked you for six but that just means you need to push more, strive, get what you want."

"Ladies, what's got you whispering?" Derek asked as he came into the kitchenette and washed his mug out, he turned as he dried it and flashed Penelope the usual Derek Morgan grin. "Plotting much?"

Emily and JJ looked at Penelope to save this one. "Oh yeah my Chocolate Adonis, we're just plotting how I could seduce you tonight and have my way."

Derek laughed. "You can keep dreaming Princess." He told her and walked out of the area and back to his desk, sitting down he laughed, shook his head and got back to his file.

Penelope pushed her chair back defeated. "See what I mean? Something's missing. It's not the same." She said and stood up.

"Suggest a meal and cinema tonight if there's no case."

"There's always a case." She tried to tell them and not have to do it but she felt two sets of eyes burning her. "Meal and cinema it is."

"Oh and remember what we said. You did that for a reason that night so live up to those ruddy expectations and get the Penelope Garcia thang going on."

"If you don't we'll tell Morgan." Emily finished and they saw the terror in Penelope's eyes.

"Fine, I'll give it one more try."

"Good Garcia." JJ said and then walked off to her office, Emily going to her desk.

Penelope sucked in a deep breath and walked over to Derek, he looked up and flexed back into his chair relaxed, a grin on his face. "What's up with you today eh?"

"Oh not a lot." She said as she slipped onto his desk. "I was just wondering if you were busy tonight."

"Penelope Garcia why are you so nervous to ask me those types of questions lately?"

"No idea hot stuff. Maybe I'm just totally flustered at the prospect of dinner and a film with a slab of chocolate."

"Reference to food? Should I be worried that whenever you lick your lips it's at the thought of you eating me?"

"I'll have you know I'd thoroughly enjoy it." She teased him and leant down, her breasts pressing together. "Now what do you say sugar shack? You, me, some food, a film? I'll keep the candle lit part out of it, can't risk you melting on me."

Derek leant forward. "That's better." He told her and smirked. "I'd love to have dinner and a movie with my baby girl. How about I pick you up at 8 and we go to our favourite little place and then go see an old movie?"

"Sounds perfect." Penelope told him and went back to work with a bit of a skip in her step. Things were different she could tell and she was going to have fun. And later that night as her and Derek indulged in a casual meal and laughter she knew it was right.

"One day I'm gonna blow your socks off handsome and you won't know what reality you've been living in." Penelope teased him and then grabbed a napkin and whipped the tomato sauce off his lip; she then giggled and blushed embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Don't apologise, a sexy red cleaning me up is not a bad thing and plus baby girl, if you ever blew my socks off anyways you'd be too stunned from the Morgan extraordinaire to do anything else." He gloated with pride.

"Huh?" She said and looked dumb and then grinned at him. "You're so sure of yourself eh my love?"

"Oh yeah baby girl, completely and utterly sure."

"I'd have to say one thing to you and you'd be like putty in my hand." She told him quite categorically and put a chip in her mouth, her eyes glinting with tease.

"Bring on your best Garcia."

Penelope then leant in, and drew him closer. "Te deseo mi amor. Me vuelves loco." She near enough purred at him and tried her best; she then watched his awe shocked face.

Derek pouted playfully then, food forgotten. "That's not your usual vous le coucher stuff baby girl. I love your French lingo."

"Aw well you see pretty boy, mamma's learnt some new lingo. One that actually fits her surname some." Penelope told him in a low tone and just kept his eye contact on hers. "Learnt it just for you."

"Well this pretty boy's loving it but does said pretty boy get to know what a sexy mamma said to him?"

"Oh no, that remains top secret or at least until he works it out." She said and winked at him, he had to laugh. "Now come on hot stuff, I think there's a film with our name on it awaiting us."

"Come on then Silly Girl." He said and put down some money to cover the bill and a tip and grabbed her hand as they walked out.

Things were definitely getting easier.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Two -=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: I'm not Spanish and the Spanish I do know is not that intense! But It means: "I desire you my love. You drive me crazy"**


	3. Fun Times

Disclaimer you meanie! I don't own a thing!

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! It means a lot!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Three -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

After the movie and multiple feeding sessions of twizzlers and m&m's and numerous popcorn fights Penelope made it home feeling the best she had in a long time. Things were going great and tonight helped her and Derek step up into an old realm in their friendship. They were definitely getting closer. Something she hoped would continue.

She went into her bathroom and put the bath on, it was as she pulled her top off she found more popcorn that couldn't help but laugh to herself. She left the bath to fill and grabbed her phone.

_**I think I carry more popcorn than we ate. X **_Was all she sent to Derek and then smiling she threw her phone on the bed and went to get into the bath. Coming out completely refreshed she saw her phone flashing and grabbed it.

_**Saving it for later baby. X.**_ Smiling she quickly typed a message back and grabbed her pyjama's and then crawled into bed; she checked the message and sent it. _**Maybe next time you'll follow through on your little teases and eat it off me. X**_

Walking into work nowadays wasn't something Penelope relished; it was a mixed bag to her. She got to see 6 faces she couldn't live without but she also had to see the faces of horrific things. The two dabbled so closely together it was unreal. However, Derek Morgan was always waiting with a cup of coffee for her, seeing his gorgeous physique made her day and hell of a lot better.

"Good morning Baby girl." He said and Penelope smiled, grabbed the coffee and walked past.

"I'll show you a good morning you God." She said and proceeded to her office, there she sat down and hadn't realised he'd followed. He learnt over her and slapped his down, along with it a flyer. "Jeez Morgs, give a girl a little warning."

"You love it when I get your blood pumping."

She had to laugh. "Well this is true, you just have to be in my perimeter and whoosh there goes my blood pressure." Derek laughed at her then and removed his hand. "What's this then?" She asked as looked at the flyer. "Aw does Dewek wanna go to the carnival?" She asked in a cute voice as she turned to look at him, a pout on her lips.

"Derek does, Derek also wants to go with his favourite girl."

"Aw well Mon Cher, let me consult my diary and check if I'm free to have some fun at a carnival with a handsome God of a man..." She trailed off as she stirred her coffee and looked up thoughtfully. "Oh I'd say I am free but just because all my other suitors can get screwed."

"Good! No case, Friday night's ours."

"We have 3 days handsome; likelihood of freedom is pretty minimal."

"Unless Unsub's like carnivals too." He told her and left her office with a big grin. Penelope smiled too; he was calling on things to do. That was sure sign things were getting better between them.

As each day passed and only consultations with police departments and other bureau's came in Penelope couldn't help but get excited. She sauntered into the bullpen Friday morning, an empty cup and a smile on her lips. One which broadened as she saw Derek looking in the fridge.

"Hey hot stuff." She said casually as she put her cup down and grabbed a tea bag and switched the switch to turn the kettle on. "What you looking for?"

"I swear we had some cream for the coffee in here yesterday."

"I think Reid finished it up my love. You'll just have to do without." Penelope told him as the kettle finished and she grabbed it and poured the water in over the teabag. "Or have some tea."

"You know I don't like tea."

"I do, that's why I said it." She teased and he bumped into her playfully and she smiled and looked up at him. "Still on for tonight?" She asked, wondering if he'd cancel, it was a Friday night after all.

"I made plans with my baby, I keep my plans."

"Good, want me to pick you up?"

"I think we'll catch a cab, go to the Italian near first and then go have some fun."

"I'll be happy when you've won me a teddy handsome." She said and took her cup and began to walk away.

"The biggest we can find will be yours baby by the time we leave."

"Make it happen Morgan." She said as she pushed through the door and walked down to her office.

It was hours later when they were walking around the fair part of the carnival that something caught Penelope's eye. "Coming with me sugar." She told him and dragged him to one of the stalls. "This should be easy enough, and I do believe that's the biggest teddy around."

Derek smirked as he checked out his mission. "Easy." He told her and paid the man for a round of balls to throw at the tins, Penelope slid in closer to him and watched his concentration, she giggled as his tongue poked out from the side of his lips, the way he rolled his shoulders and limbered up. "Stop it silly girl or that teddy won't be yours." He threw the ball and it near enough bounced back without so much as knocking one off. "This is rigged."

"2 more go's Morgan, show mamma who the man is." She teased him and he threw the next one, this time knocking only 2 of the 6 cans over.

Huffing he looked at Penelope. "My aim's off." He told her and she laughed and she rolled her eyes.

"Excuses, excuses." She told him jokingly and he couldn't help but laugh at her. "Last ball handsome, use it wisely." She said and handed him the ball. He threw it with force and one can remained at the end of it.

"One of the teddy's off the second to top row." The man in the stall told them.

"It's no biggy but what one Princess." Derek said and put his arm around Penelope placed her head on his chest and looked at the row.

"I'll go for the purple one." She said and the man pulled off the purple giraffe for her. "And to go with it I'd like a round." She said and slapped down 2 dollars onto the side.

"Penelope..." Derek warned and Penelope looked up at him.

"It's not just a man's sport ya know angelfish." She told him and watched the man place 3 small white balls down.

"There you go little lady." He told her with a discerning smile. "Show us what you got."

"Yeah baby girl, show us what you got." Derek said as he leant on the counter and watched her closely; both for amusement and fear that she was gonna beat him.

"Sure thing Hot Stuff." She told him and grabbed the first ball, she threw it and took out the three cans on the left side and Derek gawped. "Easy peasy."

"This is so rigged."

"Na uh Handsome, you watched that man put them back together again."

"So how the hell did you knock it down?"

"It's called skills." She teased and she watched him laugh at her mockingly before she laughed and picked up the 2nd ball. "All down and leave one ball remaining?"

"I dare ya." Derek told her and spun to watch the last 3 cans left. The ball flew and all the cans scattered and he stared at the last one to fall to floor before looking at Penelope.

"Oh yeah! That's all cans gone, and one ball left. How do you feel about that angel?" She teased excitedly and she watched his face and smiled brightly at him and he melted into a smile. "What teddy do you want?"

"Me?"

"Well fair is fair; I won it you get it. Like if you'd won it, I'd have got it like Mr Giraffe here." She said using the teddy as a prop. "So what one?"

"Let's go for the monkey."

"Go for it, it's fitting." Penelope told him and waited for the man to pass it over before they walked away. "Where to now?"

"Candy floss?" Derek asked her as he put his spare arm around her protectively and comfortably.

"C'mon then cheeky monkey of mine."

Derek laughed and walked with her. "You're amazing you know that?"

"Oh I do try kind Sir."

"Well this kind Sir loves it all." Penelope didn't look at him as her heart ballooned with passion and she looked at him and thought how unusual her wooing skills had been. There weren't no secret flowers or boxes of his favourite chocolates or gifts. Her way was the careful planning to make a good time whenever they got out.

So far her way was paying off.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Three -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: Another chapter done!**


	4. Truths To Bare

Disclaimer you meanie! I don't own a thing!

A/N: World Cup yesterday was England vs. USA so I thought it kinder fitting to incorporate it! More MG than football though!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Four -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope was lounged out on her couch, Derek was in the bathroom, she had a beer in her hand and the play up to the first American game in this year's World Cup.

"Come on hot stuff! England and America won't wait forever." She called over the back of her couch and waited.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Derek said as he did the zipper on his jeans up.

"Why not leave them open hot stuff?" She teased him. "We could create some penalty time of our own."

"You woman can be dead dangerous when you wanna be."

"Mood's gotta be right actually." She told him with a matter of fact tone of voice and looked at him with a sideward's glance as he sat silently laughing at her. "What?" She asked him and he shrugged. "I've got many a good mornings to make up for."

"One day Penelope and you might actually do that." Derek told her and leant forward and grabbed his beer before taking a long drag of it.

"Hmm one day." She told him quietly and set to watching the game. She didn't care much for it. She wasn't being a patriot. She was doing it to spend some time with Derek because now she felt some truths needed to be shared. He needed to know. She needed to know. But letting it out and keeping it in were to adverse actions. All she needed was the right time.

Come halftime Penelope hadn't realised how stuck in her head she'd become. She was just staring at the lip of her beer bottle, mulling over everything that had led her here. "Hey gorgeous, come back to planet Earth." Derek's voice broke her reverie and she looked up a little like a deer caught in headlights. "No need to be scared, you were just too far away." He teased her with a grin and Penelope felt the familiar pull on her heart strings. If she could, she'd love to capture that smile and keep it forever.

"Sorry, guess my mind is dangerous some times."

"Don't I know it?" He said and felt like he was treading eggshells. "Baby, if I asked you something would you be honest with me?"

"Course hot stuff." She said as her weird funk began to disappear.

"Did you just get lonely without Kevin and come back to me?" Derek asked her and she felt her foundations shake some. "I don't mean that horribly, God it sounded it. I love having you back but it just seems a coincidence that he went and you were back."

"I guess that's one of the reasons." She told him and looked down before looking up. "But I'd been missing you for months in that relationship. It was time for an end."

"What made it end?"

Penelope bit her lip at that but sucked in a breath. "Can I say artistic differences here?" She joked with him and he smiled a little uneasy. "I just had my eyes opened to a lot of things Derek that's all. Kevin wasn't the man for me."

"And it's been nearly what 8, 9 months, you gonna get back out there and look? You deserve someone."

"I've got my eye on someone." That peaked his interest some and she had to giggle. "Jeez, anymore obvious Morgan?" She asked him and he shrugged.

"Well, who is he?"

"Let's not jinx it eh? It's a working progress but we'll see where it goes. If it goes anywhere."

"Well I'm sure as hell that if you're the driving force behind it you'll get what you want." He told her and put his hand to her chin so she looked at him. "You go and wow him eh?"

"I'll try to." She said and just watched as he winked at her and looked up at the telly. "Better get ready for the second half. Order in?" She asked him.

"Sure thing sweet thing." He said and grabbed another beer as he watched what was going on, on the screen. Penelope grabbed the menu of their favourite takeout and watched him as he just relaxed. Her urge to get him wasn't weakened, more dampened. He seemed interested rather than jealous when she told him there was someone she was after. He didn't even push it. She wondered if he knew it was him or if he was just genuinely allowing her breathing space to get what she wanted. She didn't care either way; they'd have positive effects on her.

It'd been something like 9 months, 3 weeks, 2 days since the whole Kevin break up and sometimes that night either spurred her on or dismantled her entire pursuit. Everything happened for a reason. A simple saying that had built her life. She'd thought it when she was shot, God knows why being shot should be something that would have good reason but it did. It shaped her more. The Alaska case was another thing. It'd taken a part of her but with that gone she gained something new. Ordering she looked at Derek more. He was a total opposite to Kevin. Lean. Built. Stoic. Confident. Drop Dead Gorgeous. Her type of man was mouth watering.

She put the phone down and went to the bathroom and then took her seat on the couch, this time Derek pulled her close to him, and kept his arm around her.

"Mind if I crash here tonight?"

"Sure thing Sugar. Mi casa es su casa." She told him and he laughed heartily.

"I still need to find out what the hell that meant what you told me all those months ago."

"Ahh you mean Te deseo mi amor. Me vuelves loco." Again his laugh rang out. "Let's up the ante a bit."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." She told him smoothly and she smirked. "Te Amo mi rey. Tu eres muy sexy." She told him in her best Spanish she could muster.

"My baby's been learning!"

"I just picked it up." She lied jokingly and laughed. "I thought I'd give another language ago."

"It's working well mamma." He told her and kissed the top of her hand and silence settled in as the game began to play. Penelope sorted everything, she wasn't as into the ball game as he was so she didn't mind getting up to get more drinks and sort dinner out. She grabbed the chopsticks and the boxes and went over to him. "Thanks baby girl." He said and took some of the boxes and put them down on the coffee table. "We've definitely got us a fattening feast."

"Worthwhile though eh?" She asked him and he nodded as he sorted his chopsticks. "You grilled me earlier handsome. Now's my turn."

"Uh oh, that doesn't sound good. Sounds almost ominous." He teased.

"I can make it so." She teased back at him and stilled herself. "Seeing as my love life's not worth publishing, what's yours like? Got anyone on the go?"

"Well there's someone." Penelope froze completely then.

"Oh yeah?" She covered up impressively considering her insides were jumping around crazily. "Care to share?"

"You'll know soon enough goddess." He told her and winked and took a mouthful of noodles.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Four-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: First bit in Spanish: "I desire you my love. You drive me crazy" again and then "I love you my king. You are very sexy."**


	5. Faced With The Moment

Disclaimer you meanie! I don't own a thing!

A/N: One thing after the reviews from the last chapter... *gulp*

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Five -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope could've sat there and pulled her hair out. Each and every strand. She didn't know how to take that night. It had left her feeling confused. Derek had someone. She didn't want to build her hopes up. Maybe her constancy in his life had paid off. Maybe he had found someone else. God she hoped not.

"Right so run it by us again." JJ said as she looked somewhat confused. "Maybe try slowing it down a little bit."

"We were watching the match on Saturday, and we got talking about our love lives, and about Kevin and I asked him if there was anyone and he told me that there was someone and that I'd soon find out." Penelope told them at not so supersonic speed but still she couldn't' help her nerves. "I didn't know how to take it."

"How have you taken it now? It's been like 5 days... what now?"

"He winked... I don't wanna build hopes and say it's me."

"He wouldn't wink if it wasn't. You've seen Morgan play around for years and not do a damn thing. Plus it's you, you've been his best friend and everything in between since Kevin left now's your time to go and get your man." Emily told her and smiled as she saw a familiar flare to Penelope's eye.

"You're right... I mean the balls rolling isn't it?"

"Sure is Pen." JJ said and smiled too. "C'mon, Derek loves you." Penelope pulled a face.

"Oh come on PG! She's right; he doesn't act like he does with anyone else but you. He doesn't have loads of baby girls, he has ONE, and that one's you."

Penelope allowed those words to settle over her. Envelope her in some kind of security. They were right, she was Derek's one and only baby girl, or that she knew of. But hey, what she didn't know didn't hurt her. Or so she told herself. Several times.

Penelope could be a perceptive being, she knew that, she hid that, but when it came to Derek Morgan, she would lose it and she couldn't tell a thing. She tried multiple times after his comment during the game to guess what he was up to but she was drawing blank after blank and that frustrated her.

Now, we nearly a year of the single life and getting her place in Derek's life again she was done hiding away and hiding each and every emotion that washed over her body whenever she got to hug him or just sit in his presence. She needed him to know that she wanted that for life, that she deserved a chance to have it. She wasn't destined to be alone, she deserved so much better than she was giving herself right at that moment in her life. She deserved to have him know.

She was settled with that option. She knew what she needed to do and the next day her and Derek were going for a meal and then film night at hers and she knew it was right to do it then. She would dress to kill and she would look seductive, she would be ready. She got on with work happily. Lost in what could happen. Confident with the turn of events going to happen. Derek wouldn't break her heart. There wasn't a chance of it happening.

She looked at her watch. No case meant normal work hours, she would quickly go into the bullpen, bid farewell and go home and pamper herself from head to toe. She closed her babies down, check her lipstick was its normal vibrant red and then she gathered her things. Walking down the hall with her head held high she saw a dazed looking leggy brunette.

Her good mood still intact she approached her. "Can I help you?" Penelope asked politely and the woman looked relieved.

"Oh, I'm looking for Derek Morgan." She told her and Penelope's stomach rolled over. "He told me to meet him here at 5."

"Oh, he's... come this way. I'll take you to him." Penelope said and she could feel her palms getting sweaty. "I've gotta go to his desk so you might as well be something else I drop off."

"Thanks, that's really kind of you." The woman replied and Penelope went into the bullpen, she went to Derek's desk and smiled. "Hey handsome, I've got files and a woman for you." Penelope said almost confused some.

Derek's face illuminated then to above and beyond anything she'd seen in a while. He stood up as the brunette stepped around Penelope and Penelope ignored the niggling feeling and slipped his files on his desk. "You made it baby." He said and grabbed the woman in a hug; Penelope looked up just as he kissed the woman tentatively on the lips. She felt like she'd just been sucker punched. Hard.

Derek withdrew and looked at Penelope, he frowned at her face. She looked hurt. "Sorry baby girl, I shouldn't have kept this from you but I told you that you'd know soon."

"You weren't kidding." Penelope said trying to hide her rapid emotions and escalating heart rate.

"This is my girlfriend Claudia." Derek said and looked at _Claudia_ happily. "Claud, this is Penelope. My best friend I've spoken of a lot."

"It's amazing to finally meet you Penelope. Taking my man most of week." She joked with Penelope on a nice level but Penelope could feel the irony burning her. "Thanks for making my man here a happy man."

Penelope drew in a breath and put the few files she had down. "I'm really sorry but I need to go, I was only meant to fly in and out. Erm, it was great meeting you. I hope you'll be coming out with us some time soon. Be great to get to know you a little more." Penelope said, she didn't know what else to do, but she needed to get out of there before she suffocated.

JJ had seen the brunette that had followed Penelope and she'd come out and Emily had gone to her. Both were in shock as Derek introduced the two. Now they watched as Penelope left hastily. "This cannot be good."

"She was so ready." JJ said with a pout and then went back into her office, Emily following; she grabbed her phone and tried to call Pen. "She really was going to tell him. This... this cannot keep her sane. Not now. Not after Kevin." JJ said and closed her phone as it went straight to answer phone.

"It's okay, we'll sort it."

"How Emily? Tell me how?" JJ said with a little raised voice. "She's been gaining the confidence to tell that man she loves him since Kevin. The bastard didn't have to be so mean to her even if it did open both their eyes and now... she's never gonna trust her heart."

"What are best friends for? We know she loves him, and he's gotta love her more than a friend surely. It just seemed too likely. She can't just walk away now. She called Kevin Derek for Christ sake. You do not do that two years into a relationship, an intimate relationship at that. Penelope Garcia doesn't do that."

"Well she did." JJ told her back.

There was a quick tap on the door. Derek stood there somewhat warily. "Guys, I want you to meet someone." The pair braced themselves to meet a woman they already knew they didn't like much. They didn't know if Derek heard their conversation or not but it might make life a little easier if he had.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Five-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: I'm so meeeeean! **

**I shall not apologise! **

**Well maybe I will – I'm sorry for all those breaking MG hearts BUT just hang in there! **


	6. No Right To Cry

Disclaimer you meanie! I don't own a thing!

A/N: PLEASE don't hate me! lol

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Six -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope hated everything at that moment. She hated Derek. Claudia. JJ and Emily. Work. Her car. The cinema she drove past. The diner. The little Italian. Her apartment. It all drew back memories and her apartment wasn't letting her keep them at bay. She made it to her bedroom and the first thing that glared at her was the purple giraffe from the funfair and she grabbed it and threw in a fit of anger before the tears brew in her eyes and fell. All she knew to do then was sink in the corner of her room and sob.

She was coming up 36 years old and she was now baron. Completely alone and she'd built herself up for a man that clearly had other ideas. She should learn. Penelope didn't care for anything at that moment in her life. All that seemed to cascade around her was loneliness and upset. Her life was so full up with it she should welcome it and know it well.

"He was never yours Penelope." She told herself within hiccups. "Derek Morgan was never yours to cry over. Stupid fool to ever get that involved." She berated herself and just pulled her knees to her chest and then she looked in front of her. "What a worthless whore." She said a little louder and just stared at the floor in front of her.

She finally pulled herself off the floor, miserably, and went into the bathroom. She saw herself in the mirror and pulled her hair out of it bow. She wiped her cheek of the stream of tears and then using the back of her hand she wiped the red lipstick off. What was the point anymore? She had nothing to work towards now. No one to impress. No one to give her Penelope dazzle to. She'd lost all control and she'd finally lost all fight.

She stared at herself in the mirror. She wore glasses. She was fat. She was too bold. Too brass. Too in your face. Too clingy. Too needy. Too much too opposite to satisfy Derek. Claudia came into her head. The woman was the definition of goddess. She was tall, with or without heels, she was slender, not an out of place bulge anywhere on her body. Her boobs sat perfectly on her slim frame. Her hair was simple and perfect. Her smile just enough, white and straight. Her makeup was simple and barely there. Her complexion unblemished. Her manner polite, elegant. Her posture poised. Penelope should've guessed. Claudia was Derek Morgan's type. Penelope didn't even stand a chance.

It was Penelope looked in the mirror that it all made sense. They never did much at Derek's. Never went to big restaurants, big bars, big clubs. Most night's he had to leave at a certain time. His phone would go off and he'd respond immediately. He chose most days they did things. Had she really been that blind to notice all the evident signs that Derek was starting a relationship?

"Lose some weight Penelope and don't be so weird and maybe someone normal might want you." She told herself and the urge to smash the mirror took a grip on her but she refused to follow through. She was being irrational right now but at the same time crying felt like such the right thing to do.

She went to the living room and turned off every light she could. She knew she couldn't hide forever but she could for tonight. Tomorrow was a new day she told herself. Tomorrow would make things all better.

She just lay in the dark, unable to stop her thoughts. Poignant moments in her life came back to her. High school crushes that she'd gotten over, young loves that had ended. Dates that had been good, bad and damn right nasty. Then the ones that seemed more of a torment than anything else hit her. Meeting Derek. Moments in her life with him. Then there was Battle and she lay there as she heard him call her name and she turned around and felt the bullet hit her chest all over again. She sat up and held her head in her hands as she choked on multiple new sobs. That was both the making and breaking of her life. Kevin came along. New York happened, with it she remembered all the times she'd nearly lost Derek. Her head and heart began to pound together, each one crippling her. She remembered calling Kevin Derek and although it was messed up and entirely wrong she couldn't help but feel something sit right in her. She knew on that night that Derek was her one. Now she knew she'd been a fool. A complete and utter fool.

Derek had only caught the end of the conversation. A simple 'Penelope Garcia doesn't do that." Emily's voice said with so much conviction and he was plunged into wondering what they were on about. He remembered Penelope's face the moment he pulled away from the kiss. Completely beat. Completely defeated. The thing that confused him was at what.

His thoughts went back to the moments they had shared. The happiness he'd seen build in her. The comfort she had being around him. He had hardly seen any heartbreak to her for nearly a year and now it was all he remembered as she left earlier.

He looked at Claudia as she slept, he knew was a string of other women but he needed to settle down and he needed to get serious and Claudia was the one that had lasted a month longer than the other fortnightly flings. He had every right to move on, like Penelope.

He thought to Penelope. She had been happy and open if there was no mention of her love life and it wasn't until recently that she'd let him in more and he wondered who she had in her sights. He needed to know. He loved her; it was only in the last couple of months as they re-established who they were meant to be to one another that he regained a deeper feeling for Penelope. He just never thought she would love him like that. Therefore, he never tried anything. Plus she was loved up with Kevin. That made him give up a long time ago.

Work the next day was just bearable. He wasn't alone in thinking something was definitely off with Penelope. No one said a thing, nor did they the next day, or the day after. Soon it'd been 3 weeks and a half since that day and Derek's nerve was dying now. She acted normally but on their movie nights, which were the only thing they did, she was quiet and reserved. She kept to herself. He'd noticed that the purple giraffe was nowhere to be seen now and the amount of photo's out had dwindled some as had Penelope's efforts to look radiant. She went for the plain Jane look nowadays and he hated it.

It was at another film night, he looked away from the film and set his eyes on her as she hugged a pillow and just watched the film that he gave in. He couldn't keep living like this. "Pen..." He said and she looked at him wordlessly, no words and that did it. The cookie crumbled completely in that moment. "What the hell is up with you?" He near enough berated her aggressively. "Because the way I see it is that you're jealous and I have no fucking idea why. It all happened after I introduced you to Claudia. So would you like to clarify things for me before I just give up entirely?"

Penelope felt her insides clench then, her eyes bulged slightly.

Moment of truth was now upon them.

It couldn't be worse than it already was.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Six-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: Angst for ya Guys!**


	7. Cracks And Breaks

Disclaimer you meanie! I don't own a thing!

A/N: I like breaking hearts... or not...

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Seven -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope had never felt like she'd been on a hot seat before but right now the cushion below her felt like it was burning. She shifted uncomfortably, still unable to respond to him. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again when no audible words came out.

"Well..." He prompted her with a little off note in his tone. His hand turning for her to tell him and he ended up sighing heavily. "You've changed." He told her and looked away from her. "I gotta say I actually hate you like this."

"Sorry." She croaked at him and he looked back and saw her looked down. "I was just a little off putted that you kept Claudia from me that's all."

"That's absolute crap and you know it." He told her and he stiffened and sat up agitatedly. "This isn't the normal Penelope. This is the Penelope that Kevin left behind." He saw that hit a nerve and he knew that was the reason behind it all. "So why did he leave? You never did tell me."

"Does it really matter Derek?" She asked him and just looked at him. "What does Kevin matter anymore? He never mattered so why does it matter now?" She rambled nervously, she couldn't tell him now.

"Because look at you!"

"I do look at me! Each and every day I look at me!" She told him and that was the most emotion he'd heard in a while, he then realised her eyes were watering. "That's all I ever see. Me!"

"Why did you have to change?"

"Because I'm sick and tired of waking up and going to bed so God damn lonely! Maybe if I was more like Emily or JJ or even Claudia I might actually get someone that's worthwhile. Someone that actually loves me."

"You're gonna change what makes you Penelope to get someone to love you?"

"Everyone deserves love Derek, if I have to change me so be it."

Derek just laughed at her. "That's the most ridiculous thing ever. You said you'd never change who you are."

"Well a lot's happened to me in that time. I realise I need to man up and realise what I can get."

"Oh God, stop mopping Pen!" Derek said and just watched her face. "God you are jealous. Are you jealous of JJ for having Will too?" He watched the registered hurt. "What about when Emily pulls in a bar? Do you begrudge her that?"

"Yeah I do!" Penelope snapped and got off the couch, she couldn't be there with him watching her. "I'm jealous of them." She watched his face now, watched him as he waited. "I'm not like them. Nowhere near like them and being like them pays off. I got Kevin fucking Lynch, they get... they get men like you. I get the average guy that's only with me because categorically we're meant to be. There's nothing special to them." He went to speak but she cut him off. "But hey why would you even sympathise, looking like you do. Women just drop at your feet. Ever noticed something with them all? None of those women are like me." She could feel the tears building in her throat. "I couldn't even do things right with Kevin. Our relationship ending wasn't down to him. I fucked up royally and I've tried so hard to sort my life out but I've just been proven that yet again, I need to leave with my fuck up."

"What the hell are you going on about woman?" Derek asked as he stood and turned and faced her. "Because if you're just going to be cryptic all over again and start making circles I'm gonna leave early."

"Yeah because Claudia will love that." Penelope muttered and left him and went into her bathroom, there she just stood in front of the mirror again. This time though she hated what she'd become. Derek was right. Yet again. He was always right. It was now as her eyes welled, and the tension in her entire body and being took over that she finally hit the mirror and watched the broken pieces fall into the sink below.

Standing there staring at the inside of her bathroom cupboard seemed ironic. There was the normal things then in there with it all the anxiety pills she took when a case got too much. However much havoc was wreaked on her body due to what she saw she would never, ever give up. She was not a weakling. Then again the bottles and the now broken mirror showed that. Her life at that moment showed the irony of her strength.

She heard Derek yelling at her through the door and then she looked down and saw her hand was bleeding. "Fuck." She muttered and wiped the tears off her face with her spare hand and then grabbed a towel, wincing she walked out of the bathroom and left Derek standing in the doorway. Wordlessly she just ran her hand under the tap in the kitchen, watching the clear water turn red.

Derek looked at the damage and frowned, he never had her down as capable of doing that. He saw all the normal toiletries and then saw the pill pots and just left the room and went in. His frown got deeper and he sighed after he read some of the labels and left the room and went into the kitchen. There he grabbed her hand and inspected it carefully.

"Leave it. I can do it myself."

"I don't give a damn right now baby girl. You're hurt and I'm helping." He told her and lifted her hand to look at it closer, this was gentlest they had been with one another. "It's not too deep. First aid kit where it always was?" He asked her and saw her looking away. "Penelope..."

She snatched her hand away. "It was my stupid action I can sort it."She told him and he groaned with frustration and she wrapped a tea towel around her hand and gripped it tightly as she went and looked for the first aid kit. "Thought you were going home because I quite enjoy drawing circles?" She told him sarcastically even bitterly.

"Oh come on, you've just hurt yourself and your still pushing me away. And to top it all off, you're hiding something from me and it's really annoying me."

"Well try flipping it over and being me because right now I'd do anything to have the plush life of Derek Morgan."

He threw his arms up in the air then. "Ah so this is a pity party. Why didn't you say Penelope, maybe those that don't act like cowards and can actually do with their lives whatever the hell they want could avoid you."

Penelope looked completely peeved then. "You know where the door is. I'm sure _Claudia_ is keeping your bed warm." She ran a hand over her head then, pissed off didn't come close, nor did being sad over the situation. "Go and let me _mope_ and have a _pity party_ on my own." She heard the frustration in his groan as he did it again and she looked at him perplexed.

"Stop being a coward! The Penelope I love isn't! She owns up to things, she doesn't hide or run at the first moment, she walks up to it and tells it how it is." Derek told her and put his hand on the kitchen counter and faced her. "Why are you just plain and boring now?"

"I've said why already." She said stubbornly.

"Because you want to be normal..." He said summing up everything said earlier.

"Men don't go for Penelope Garcia the colourful chick as it is or had you not noticed that?"

"What so men go for wall flowers?" Derek said as he approached her, he hated this. He hated arguing with her.

"Maybe not being noticed at all is better than being noticed as the chunky chick." Penelope said and then looked at her hand, she unwrapped it and washed it out and then washed her hand before finding another towel. "Are you happy?" Penelope asked in a tender tone, a big diverse jump from their previous argument. "Does being with Claudia make you happy Derek?"

"Yeah, I guess." He told her and smiled a little then and Penelope could feel the cracks of her weakened heart opening more.

"Then why does it matter to you to know why I've changed. Your happiness is what should be important to you. Nothing else."

"I just want to know what happened all those months ago that got us back in one another's lives." Derek said softly and leant in towards her.

"A mistake, a big, big, big mistake handsome." She told him honestly and he could pick out the tones.

"Just tell me." He prompted her and she shook her head. "C'mon, just let it out and I'll leave it be." He saw her go to argue. "Stop being a stubborn arse."

"I love you okay!" She near enough made that sound like an accusation rather than a declaration.

Derek just stood completely and utterly dumbfounded at her then. "Oh." Was all he mastered after what felt like an eternity. In that one syllable response Penelope felt completely beaten.

The cracks of her heart officially pushed to their limits and she felt them shatter to the floor like the mirror had earlier.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Seven-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: Next chapters a working progress as we speak!**

**Hoped you liked!**


	8. Being Blind

Disclaimer you meanie! I don't own a thing!

A/N: Oh you lot have gotten so involved! Hopefully this should help!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Eight -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope just shook her head as the tears began and she and sorted her hand out, she kept her head down and away from Derek's graze as she grabbed the first aid kit and dropped the towel and began to treat the wound.

Derek didn't know how to take that sentence. _I love you okay_. That was such a forceful conviction, so much strength in it for 4 little words and the one thing Derek didn't know what to do for once. No girl ever, ever told him I love you, not even Claudia. If he'd heard I love you it wasn't meant with any depth or any passion, just literally 3 little words but something about Penelope saying them words made his insides flutter and churn.

He watched her struggled to sort her hand and he noticed she was physically shaking and he just stepped in and tentatively took her hand in his and cleaned it up completely. She allowed him to take over, just to feel his touch on her skin, she watched him clean the cut of any splinters of glass, apply antiseptic cream and then put a bandage on it.

"I called him you." Penelope whispered her voice completely tear chocked, he turned to her and the gap between them widened some. Penelope stood looking at the floor and all he could read was her heart break. "I stupidly, stupidly called him Derek."

"Baby girl..."

Penelope looked up then, all aggression. "I was in bed with Kevin and I actually, foolishly, called him Derek." She panicked then, her eyes almost wild with truth. "Ever since then I've been trying to build up the courage to just tell you but it's so hard and now... what's the point anymore?" She asked him, ending the question quietly. "You never realised because I never really tried and look where it got us." She looked around her, at the mess they were in. "An argument, a broken mirror, and a lot of hurt feelings later and there's no point because I'm the not the type of girl that Derek Morgan wants."

"You need to listen to me..." Derek started but Penelope defended herself and shook her head at him.

"I've got too many insecurities. I'm going to forever be comparing myself to who you've been with."

"Well don't."

"I already do it!" Penelope near enough shouted at him. "Claudia is your type. She's perfect. Then there's me Derek. That's why I smashed that mirror. I'm so sick of being something no one wants. I hate me but my God I've tried to change myself but it fails me each and every time."

"Penelope listen, you really need to hush up."

"Don't you see it Derek? I'm not the woman for you. I really wish I was but I really am not. As much as it hurts me, women like Claudia are your one, the woman you're going to fall madly, deeply in love with and live happily ever after." Derek watched her insecurities fly out then, he knew he had to wait it out. However much it hurt to listen to them all. "You're going to have this amazing wedding with her and settle down and finally give your mom those grandbabies she's always bugging you for."

"Claudia doesn't want children." He fitted in and looked away embarrassed.

"What the hell is wrong with her? I'd do anything to have your DNA as the other half of my child's." Penelope said almost sarcastically. "Has she not seen what goldmine she's sitting on?"

"She doesn't want to mess with her body; she's a model in the making." Penelope laughed and looked away.

"She doesn't realise what she's missing out on." Penelope told him and looked at him thoughtfully. "You really love her don't you?" She asked him and he shrugged. "Don't shrug."

"It answers the question. I don't see her as the one I'm going to spend the rest of my life with, she's too vain for my liking if you ask me but she did me good to tie me over."

"Excuse me?" Penelope near enough squawked as Derek got closer.

"What do you want from a man baby girl?" He saw her gulp as they kept the gap in the kitchen between them. "Well..."

Penelope looked away then. This was like a big, dark secret about to unravel. "I want a man that finds me his favourite hello and his hardest goodbye, I want a man that wakes me up with kisses and let's me fall asleep in the safety of his arms. I want a man that knows the very depths of me. Knows when I'm on the verge of crying, when I need a hug, when I'm trying to hide a laugh, when I'm being childish." She looked at him then as he watched her. "On top of it all I want a man that just loves me. Penelope Garcia the tech lover that has a passion for fashion and a love of the weird and wonderful."

"So you don't wanna change who you are then?" Penelope shrugged at him. "Don't shrug at me." He told her in the same tone she used earlier.

"It answers the question. I'll do whatever I can Derek to not have to get older and get lonelier." She tried but failed to not sound desperate then. "It's not a life I want to look forward to. I want to be someone's favourite person. I want to be what makes a man's world Derek. I want to be the most important thing to a man. I want to evoke in a man the same emotions each and every time he see's me."

"Name me one." Derek asked intrigued.

"I- I..." She started and took a deep breath. "I want a man to be lost in this world if he loses me, in any way. I want to be the thing that makes someone life worth living."

"Name me a second one." He saw Penelope's shoulders slump some. "C'mon baby..."

"I want to feel a kiss that lingers in my entire body forever. I want to be made to feel alive from the power of a kiss. I want to feel that every ounce of love I have for someone isn't just a lie, that it was worth the wait. I want to be told that I'm worth it and that I don't need to change or be shaped. I want a kiss that tells me that a man wants me for me and all of me."

The next thing Penelope knew was that Derek had grabbed her, pulled her close to him and pressed his lips to hers and all she felt was the electricity as it riddled her every vein and artery and poured passion and love through her. She felt like everything around her was buzzing and for once in her life she knew what being kissed with a man's entire soul and being was like.

Standing there joining the kiss with everything she'd built up for too long, she knew that everything might just be okay. Derek kissing her right now told her everything she needed to know. Proved to her that there was a man out there that she desired.

Pulling part Derek kept her head in his hands and he smiled as he looked from her kiss bruised lips to her lustful eyes and smiled. "I hope that proves that I'm the man that wants to wake up every morning with you in my arms and fall asleep with you in my arms. You're already my favourite hello and hardest goodbye sweetness. I want Penelope Garcia the bold and beautiful, not Penelope Garcia the wall flower." He kissed her again, as though he was in satiable for a moment. "I want all of you, not separate bits but the entire deal that comes with you baby girl. I want it now. I want it forever."

"Derek..."

"Shh baby, I'm sorry for my attitude. I shouldn't have left this, this long. I should've just told you years ago and saved you all this heart break." He said and gently kissed her lips before wiping her tears. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." She said and smiled some at him. "I've always loved you."

"Seems we've both be stupidly blind." He told her and felt her blush beneath his hands and all he did was kiss her again like it was taking air, it was all so natural to do.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Eight-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: That satisfy you guys? **


	9. Captured Love

Disclaimer you meanie! I don't own a thing!

A/N: Right guys! After all that enjoy this! No PRLONGED pain or angst... PROMISE!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Nine -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

The panic set in once Derek had been gone for over 2 hours. She hadn't be able to sit and wait any longer so she'd taken something for the crying induced headache and the heated throb in her hand and crawled into bed.

Derek had told her he was going to sort this out. Fix his baggage but now she was making up scenario's she shouldn't be. Her insecurities coming out to play and all she did was squeeze her eyes shut and her hand did it's normal. It went right to where the bullet had entered her chest all those years ago.

She must have been drifting because she jumped when she felt someone pull her close to their body. "Shh, it's only me." Derek soothed apologetically. "Sorry I took so long." Penelope opened her eyes and looked at him. "You okay baby?" She nodded and he raised an eyebrow.

"I've taken something for a headache that's all." She told him and then looked up at his face as he was lit up by the half light. "Kevin called me a worthless whore." She could see the flicker of anger on his face. "And when I met Claudia I felt like one."

"Well you never should. Kevin didn't know anything. What was his face like when you called him me?"

"Mortified." She said and pulled away from his arms and laid on her back, it was then Derek saw the different shade of skin tone where she'd been shot. "Heartbroken." She looked up at him and saw where his eyes were and she covered the scar self consciously.

"Don't hide it."

"It's habit." She told him straight and just watched as his hand came up and pulled her hand away, leaving it bare and exposed under the vest strap.

"It's beautiful." He told her and kissed her gently. "Like you are."

"This isn't a dream is it?" Penelope doubted reality.

"Definitely not a dream." He told her and pulled her into his arms and just kept her close to him. "Go to sleep baby, nothing's going to hurt you now."

"I broke another girl's heart to fix my own." Penelope mumbled a completely of minutes later when the only sounds to be heard were those of the apartment. "How's that fair?"

"She was hardly heartbroken." Derek assured Penelope as he pressed his lips to her forehead. "More relieved. It's been tense lately."

"My fault?" She asked and sat up a little, removing herself from his grasp again. "I was childish and I shouldn't have been."

"No what you did was give us the kick we both needed." Derek assured her again and pulled her back. "You should've just told me when I cam e to you all those months ago."

"I'm a coward." Penelope said as she fell back and just stared at the ceiling. "I wished I'd just told you and not done the non date outings."

"Whoa baby girl." Derek said and leant towards her. "I've loved each and every moment we've shared together. I've never been happier and now I've got everything I need to be." He fell next to her and kissed her and then looked at her hungrily. "It's taken us a while but I do believe we've caught up baby girl."

Penelope looked at his face and smiled, she liked the look in his eye a lot at that moment. It screamed everything she wanted it to and she couldn't help but feel her heart flutter as it seemed to be repaired. "I think we have too." She said with a smile and then she instigated the next kiss while they let their bodies take the next step.

Penelope woke up as a light breeze brushed across her bare skin and she was confused for a moment at what had happened. It was then as she moved to mould with the man next to her that she realised she was sore, extremely sore and Derek's scent was everywhere.

"Morning sleepy head." Derek's voice spoke gently and she looked up and smiled and shut her eyes as she stretched out, she knew not to hide herself now.

"Morning hot stuff. How long have you been up exactly?" She said as she took in his bright eyes.

"I was in heaven so I lost track of time." He told her and she laughed. "You, my beautiful girlfriend, have gotta get up. We have work." Penelope groaned at that and then smiled as Derek's hands ran the length of her body. "You got gossip to share."

"Ahh, so I do. The girls are gonna love this." She said and sat up dragging the sheet with her, Derek just laid there, completely bare and Penelope looked at him, smirked and winked. "Now that is some morning wood." She told him and he laughed a little.

"I thought it'd be rude to poke you." You joked with her and she laughed loudly at him.

"If it was with that I truly wouldn't care handsome!"

"Well if you drop the sheet..." Before he could finish the sentence the sheet was at her feet and she stood beautifully naked in front of him. "Easy." He commented with a self assured smirked. "Morning glory's sticking around so how about my baby girl shows me a good morning."

"It'd be my pleasure." She told him and crawled onto the bed and began to kiss him again. Losing track of time completely.

The pair near enough ran into work late that morning and they separated casually and went in the wrong directions.

"That's your office." Derek said as they passed.

Penelope giggled. "That's your desk." The pair thought they'd gone unnoticed until Hotch and Rossi flanked Derek the moment he was sat down and Penelope gained herself two parrots in the form of Emily and JJ.

"Spill it." All four asked the startled pair.

"Spill what?" Both asked innocently. Unbeknownst to one another that the same events were rolling out. Reid sat watching the two older men belittle Derek for details and for once loved watching the normal hard man of the team sweat.

"I slept with Derek." Penelope relented and smiled brightly.

"I slept with Penelope." Derek told the two men and smiled largely at them.

The two girls squealed, and Hotch and Rossi patted Derek on the back. "It was the best I've ever had." The pair told their two messengers.

"That's all we needed to know." The four of them said and left Penelope and Derek.

Penelope looked at the empty doorway for a moment; she was sure she was in for a mega grilling not a few sentences and they'd be done with it. It was then her doorway filled with a dark figure and she smirked sensually.

"Well handsome what do I owe this honour?"

"This." He said and stepped in and grabbed her, pulled her up and kissed her. "And I wanted to know what the girls had to say?"

"That's all we needed to know." Penelope retorted their last words and smiled and sighed. "I was expecting to be spilling details left, right and centre for the next century or more."

"They were in and out quick so I thought I'd come and get my say." He said and stole a little kiss. "Spill it." He demanded and Penelope looked and she melted into an ease and a smile at what he was doing. "I wanna hear it goddess."

"Well I'll make you drop dead jealous gorgeous." She teased him and he laughed a little. "I had this huuuuge argument with my best friend, who I've been in love with since we met and I found out he had a girlfriend and I became insecure and we argued like mad last night and it resulted in him finding out that I'm crazily in love and we had a long night of hot steamy sex, followed by a morning of hot steamy sex."

"Well you did have a busy time lately."

"That I wouldn't change for any amount of fluffy pens in this world." She said and tapped his nose playfully. "I think I successfully capture the love I've been after."

"I'd say you have too baby girl." Derek said and kissed her as though he'd waited a lifetime and in that moment JJ and Emily came back for the full on roasting that Penelope owed them.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Nine-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: That's the end guys! **

**Sorry to see it end but I don't wanna drag it out!**

**Thanks for all the great reviews and lovely words people have put in reviews =) **


End file.
